Max: my way!
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Ok this is how Max would have gone if I was the athor but im not and i don't claim to be!  Figgy oneshot! Enjoy!


Iggy ran away from the rest of the flock. Tears poured down his check as he rushed into the flock's quarters. He collapsed on his bed, crying silently. Max and Fang had kissed, he hadn't seen it of course but Gazzy had whispered it to him. Plus he'd heard the small moan Max didn't even know she'd let out and the content sigh Fang had released.

'_**WHY!' **_the blind boy though as he cried, _**'WHY ME!' **_It didn't seem fair, Iggy wasn't a bad person. Sure he'd blown up the occasional building but seriously did that mean he had to be blind **and** gay! He'd been content with his feelings for Fang as long as he was sure Fang was as alone as he was, now that there was someone else it was like being stabbed. Iggy felt betrayed by a guy he wasn't even dating, nor could he date the other, obviously straight, boy. The tears just kept flowing from his sightless eyes he just wanted to curl up and die. Sighing he settled for laying in the uncomfortable cot and trying to slip into a coma. It was working until a hand shock his shoulder. He didn't move, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Iggy! Max is back! Angel made friends with those monsters! They're taking us to Max's mom! They navy people are giving us night vision goggles!" Iggy didn't care, he just laid there, fighting back tears. That's where he stayed until they disembarked the sub. He was silent and withdrawn when they were at the hospital. He was practically suicidal when they were at the beach, where everyone was happy, Total planning a wedding, Max and Fang hovering above, making out (Gazzy had told him). It was happily ever after for everyone, except him. Sighing Iggy walked out of the water and laid down on the sand.

"Hey!" Ella cried, sitting next to Iggy.

"Hi," Iggy mumbled, not really wanting to talk.

"Why are you so mopey?" Iggy finally gave in, wanting to tell someone.

"Them!" Iggy pointed up to the sky, where he could hear Max and Fang's beating wings.

"Max and Fang?" Iggy nodded, but didn't say anything. "Are you…jealous?" Iggy hesitated a moment before nodding again. "Why?" Ella put a hand on Iggy's thigh. "You could do so much better then Max. Don't get me wrong she's cute but…she doesn't know how to please a man."

"E-Ella!" Iggy scrambled away from the girl.

"What's wrong?" Ella's voice came closer, she was moving toward him.

"I don't like you! I don't like Max! I…l-like…F-Fang." Iggy whispered the other boy's name, he just wanted Ella to leave him alone.

"W-what?" Ella withdrew as if she'd been struck. She'd always secretly like Iggy and now, he'd just told her he like Fang…a **boy**! "B-but that would make you…-"

"Gay?" Iggy looked at what he guessed was the ground, his face burning with embarrassment. "Y-yeah I am."

"You're what Ig?" Nudge's voice came from a little ways off, Iggy suddenly realized the scene he and Ella must have been making.

"I…I'm tired! I'm going back to the hotel. See you guys later." Without another word the blind boy took off into the air.

Iggy counted wing beats, trying to find his way to the hotel roof. Suddenly he lost track of where he was.

"Fuck." Iggy muttered.

"It's below you." A voice whispered from above the blind boy.

"FANG?" Iggy spun around, midair, and then slowly floated up so he and Fang were about at eye level.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" The dark haired boy dropped a bit lower to look directly into Iggy's unseeing eyes. "The hotel roof is right below us, come on I'll help you." Fang gently took his friends hands in his and led him toward the roof. Iggy was desperately trying to control the blush overtaking his neck and cheeks\. "Want me to take you to bed?" Iggy almost died right then and there.

'_**Yes, oh God yes!'**_ Iggy wanted to scream but knew Fang didn't mean it like that, Iggy was no Max after all. So instead he settle for he mumbled; "yeah, thanks". Fang smiled at the blind boy. The other kids wouldn't be back for awhile, plus he and Iggy were sharing a room, it was time for some fun.

Fang sat Iggy down on the bed. Letting his fingers gently brush the other boy's cheeks and shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" Iggy asked, trembling slightly.

"Nothing…you're still wet, and sandy. Take your bathing suit off, I'll get you a towel." Iggy froze, listening as Fang went into the bathroom and got a towel. "Ok, here you-" Fang froze in the doorway. "Your still dressed." Iggy's face reddened, that seemed to be his natural color now.

"Y-yeah…I'll just go change in the bathroom." Iggy said, standing up and reaching for the towel Fang held.

"Why? We're both guys, it's nothing I haven't seen!"

"It's something I've never seen, so why should you get to?" Iggy was half joking but it sort of depressed him.

"Right…bad phrasing…sorry. Seriously though it's ok, just get out of that wet suit." Just the though of Fang seeing him naked made Iggy shudder.

'_**What if I'm small!' **_Iggy thought, nervously. _**'Will he laugh?' **_Suddenly a though struck Iggy. _**'What if he touches it? I'll lose it. Completely and utterly **__lose__** it!'**_ While the blind boy stood there, hesitating, looking for an excuse not to get undressed, Fang lost his patience. The dark haired boy walked over to his friend, knelt down, griped the hem of other boy's trunks, and pulled them down in a swooping motion. Both boys gasped, Iggy because of his suddenly nakedness and Fang because Iggy was completely wrong about being small.

"Oh…my…God!" Fang muttered, still kneeling in front of his friend. Suddenly Iggy pushed him away.

"Fang, why'd you do that?" Fang was speechless, he couldn't rip his eyes away from Iggy's huge member. "Hello? Fang, you still there?"

"Y-yeah…I'm h-here." Fang stammered, still staring. Iggy could feel his friends eyes and modestly covered himself.

"W-what's wrong…is it small? C-cause that water was really cold! That could be why." Fang moved forward on his knees.

"It's amazing." Fang breathed, moving Iggy's hands away, his breath bathing the blind boy's member in warmth.

"F-Fang!" Iggy moaned, his dick hardening. Slowly, hesitantly, Fang reached up to stroke Iggy's cock. Iggy jumped away from the touch. "N-no! Fang don't…I c-can't take it." Iggy knew his "small" worries weren't an issue but the whole "lose it" thing was a definite problem. Fang stood up, standing inches away from Iggy.

"It's ok Ig." Fang just about closed the gap between them. "I love you." Then it happened, Fang kissed him, Iggy almost cried. It was as amazing as he'd dreamed, the blind boy gasped, opening his mouth just enough for Fang to get his tongue inside. Iggy just stood there, while Fang made out with him. Finally Fang pulled away, panting. "What's wrong? This is like making out with a pillow…or Max." Iggy flinched at the leader's name.

"Y-you don't love me…you can't. It's not possible, this must be a dream, you love Max!" Iggy was babbling now, Fang put a finger to the boy's lips.

"If this is a dream, then you can just lay back and enjoy it right?" Without a another word Fang led Iggy to the bed, laying him down.

"M-my dreams are n-never this good…I'm nervous." Iggy admitted.

"I'll be gentle baby." Iggy felt like crying, this was so perfect. Fang was true to his word, working his fingers in and out of Iggy slowly, carefully, kissing the other boy's neck to soothe the pain more. When Fang was finally ready to penetrate his friend Iggy stopped him.

"C-can I suck it first?" Iggy asked, half hoping Fang would say no.

"Only if you want to." Fang answered, seeing the look of fear on the blonde's face. Iggy nodded and Fang slowly rolled them over, so Iggy was on top. The blind boy slowly moved downward, using his tongue as a guide. When he reached the base of Fang's cock he hesitated. "You can just lick it if you want." Iggy shook his head, he wanted to do this. Slowly, he licked up his friend's length, looking for the sensitive head. When he found it Iggy began to suck it, gently at first, with increasing force. "That's great Ig, you're really good." Iggy murmured a "thanks" around his friend's dick.

Inch after sweet inch, Iggy took Fang into his mouth. Finally, when it was all in and Iggy had nearly sucked his friend to completion Fang pulled the other boy's wonderful mouth off of him.

"It's time." Fang informed the blonde. Iggy nodded, knowing they were both ready to explode.

"Do…do we need a condom?" Iggy asked, not sure where they'd get one but not knowing what else to say.

"I don't have one…if you want I can find one. Would that make you more comfortable? I don't have any STDs if that's what you think."

"NO! I don't think that! I just don't know what to say." Fang smiled.

"It's ok honey…seriously if you're not comfortable we can-"

"N-no…I wana do it…NOW…please." Iggy laid on top of his friend. "Take me Fang." And Fang did, in every position they could think of, it was incredible. When finally they were both spent they lay in each others arms, panting, tired, and extremely happy.

"So…" Fang began. "Are you going to tell Max…or should I?"


End file.
